finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinque
}} is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She represents the number 5 of Class Zero and wields a mace. Appearance and Personality Cinque is a young lady with long, braided, ginger hair. Like all Class Zero members, she wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, a red skirt, and a red cape. Her somewhat naive, childish and weak-hearted personality combined with her unpredictable actions tend to cause others outside of Class Zero to stay away from her. She seems to be good friends with Deuce and Cater due to their similar ages. Cinque also has an acute sixth sense that allows her to sense danger easily. She wears blue, frilled panties with white polka-dots.http://blog.livedoor.jp/weekchange-beronupes/archives/51424901.html Story Cinque is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. Near the ending, when the members of Class Zero voice their fears of dying, Cinque is the first to break down while admitting that she is afraid of death as Queen consoles her. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia's removing the crystals from Orience's history, Cinque survives as she and Deuce form a friendship with Queen. The trio were seen in their summer outfits, returning from a game of lacrosse while engaging in a girl chat over a possible romance between Ace and Mutsuki. In Battle |Cinque when using Earthquake}} Cinque wields a mace in battle. She already has a high Strength stat, which makes her attacks deal large damage. Her Earth-based abilities allow her to simultaneously Stun and damage enemies within a certain radius, allowing her to make short work of them. She can also charge up her attacks, making her an even greater force to be reckoned with. Cinque, however, is by no means a beginner-friendly character. Her great strength comes with the cost of slow movement speed when holding her weapon, much like Jack. Just as Cinque would be clumsy and often regaining energy due to her heavy weapon, she can be vulnerable to fast enemies and incoming attacks. Although she can damage enemies near her, she can still suffer damage due to the slowness of her regular attack, which cannot be cancelled. It requires timing for Cinque to be able to dodge, attack in the right direction, and finish off enemies quickly, whether by Kill Site or her own strength. It is advisable that players use Cinque after they get used to Type-0's very active gameplay scheme. Her command abilities will be very useful, whether they inflict Stun, increase her attack power, or allow her to charge up an attack while moving quickly around the field. Like Eight, she is only restricted to ground-based combat, but her strength will make her useful against enemies with high HP, like Magitek Armor. Overall, her weapon may slow her down greatly, but what she lacks in speed, she makes up for in strength. Stats Abilities | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Equipment Cinque's exclusive accessory is the , which increases her Strength and Defense by 50. *Mace *Crash Mace *Shock Hammer *Earthbreaker *Buster Hammer *Battle Mace *Ogre Hammer *War Mace *Mythril Mace *Flame Mace *Ice Mace *Thunder Mace *Gigas Hammer *Giant Mallet *Seraphim Mace *Thor's Hammer (Ultimate weapon) Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cinque appears in the ''Final Fantasy-themed trading card game published in Japan by Square Enix. Gallery Etymology "Cinque" is one of the values in trumps, the Japanese term for traditional Western playing cards. It means "five" in Old French and Italian and was borrowed from earlier dicing games, where it referred to the corresponding value on a six-sided die. Trivia *In the alternate ending, Cinque has a chocobo keychain on her schoolbag. *Cinque seems to show an interest in moogles. She nicknamed Mog as Moglin, her exclusive accessory is the Moogle Doll, and she yells "Kupoooooo!" when using Revenge Blast. *Cinque has a habit of giving cute nicknames to her friends. For example, she calls Mog "Moglin", Rem "Rem-chi", and Machina "Machinan". *According to the Type-0 Novel, Cinque wishes to become an 'adventurer' upon leaving Class Zero. References fr:Cinque Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters